Obi-Wan and Padme: Forbidden Fruit
by George Lucas Official
Summary: Obi-Wan pays a visit to Padme's private apartment high above the luxurious streets of coruscant, little does he know, she has a surprise for him...
1. Chapter 1

While Obi-Wan Kenobi was never a man who indulged in luxury, he had to admit that Padme's residential apartment located in 500 Republica was something to be admired. The walls were painted in a soft yellow shade, the floor harbouring a plush carpet which even he could feel through his thick Jedi boots. The air was soft and hummed rich with the force. Various pieces of expensive furniture complimented the open space which her family room offered. Out the window sat a magnificent view of Coruscant, and in the distance, the great Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan smiled through his well-trimmed beard. In gazing at the Jedi Temple, it only reminded him of his sworn duty to the Jedi, along with their values and morals. It gave him life. It gave him purpose. And he was happy to play a small role in a greater history within the galaxy.

Through the adjacent doorway, the sound of whirs and clicks could be heard, and a very golden C-3P0 bustled through, showing surprise on his expressionless face.

"Oh, Master Kenobi!" the protocol droid exclaimed. "What a pleasure to see you here! I must say the senator will be happy to see you - all the worry about Anakin and-"

"Threepio," Obi-Wan said softly, chiding himself as he was reminded as always of the droid's rambling nature. "Where has Padme gone?"

The droid looked bemused for a moment before answering. "She's gone to get groceries, sir. She should be back within 15 standard minutes at most!"

Obi-Wan nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully. He was quite hungry - he had just ran out of his monthly supply of Jedi meal capsules. Surely Padme wouldn't mind if he fixed himself something quick in the kitchen?

"Threepio, would you mind fetching me something to drink? I'm famished." asked Obi-Wan.

"Of course, sir. Shall I make-"

"Anything that's easiest, Threepio." interrupted Obi-Wan. Threepio nodded his head, heading off in the opposite direction. Always eager to please, that Threepio was.

Obi-Wan took a quick look around, finding the kitchen area without much trouble. Graceful silver appliances and machinery complimented a grey-tiled flooring, with top of the line equipment to match.

Stepping over to the nearest counter, he pulled open a richly-wooden cupboard and peered inside.

"Hmmm…" hummed Obi-Wan, his stomach rumbling a great noise. A half-eaten loaf of bread, along with a tub of peanut butter sat lonesome inside the cupboard. Would it do the trick?

"I can't possibly eat my sandwich soft!" chuckled Obi-Wan. Using the force, he summoned a silver intergalactic toaster down from the top of the fridge. Putting it down gently before him, he then became aware of how uncomfortably hot it was inside the kitchen. He looked around his surroundings before he found the source of the problem.

"I see." Obi-Wan said, glancing at a thermostat with a large sticker saying "Out of Order" written across. Sighing, Obi-Wan felt sweat dripping down his back, falling into his eyes and making his hands uncomfortably clammy. He removed his outer Jedi robe and let it fall to the floor, but the heavy sweating remained. He ran through his Jedi calming exercises, but the heat was too great for him to accurately concentrate. His lip trembled. Kicking off his boots, Obi-Wan leaned against the counter. With each passing second the room seemed to only be getting hotter. Dare he advance? Would the Jedi code allow it?

Obi-Wan sighed a great sigh and, hoping that the Force would forgive him, unfastened the thick belt around his slim waist and let his inner robes accompany his thick robe on the floor. Standing in nothing but his lightsaber-themed socks, Obi-Wan finally felt fresh air permeate pores which had long since tasted freedom. With a new spring in his step, Obi-Wan returned to the toaster intent on finishing what he started.

The Jedi Master's stomach was actively rumbling as he reached for the loaf of bread. At the same moment, he heard Threepio re-enter the room, a tray of drinks in his droid hands.

"Master Kenobi, I've brought you a - WAHAAHHAAAAAA!"

Carrying the tray of drinks, Threepio did not notice Obi-Wan's clothing discarded along the floor. His feet tripped and fumbled among the thick threads, and he fell head-first into Obi-Wan's back.

Obi-Wan, intent on filling his stomach in the midst of toasting his bread, did not notice the fall, nor did the Force warn him. He stumbled forward towards the counter with a speed comparable to that of a stampede of wildebeests, hands outstretched, but he was too slow. He collided hard with the counter, a resounding crash as he hit his plate, the toaster, and the assortment of silverware that he had assembled.

"Threepio!" scolded Obi-Wan, straightening himself from his hunched position. "What in the blazes are you-"

He shrieked suddenly in pain, hot white sensation ripping through his lower groin area as he attempted to turn his body. Turning back towards the counter, he looked down.

"Oh, dear." Obi-Wan said, a frown creasing his usual soft features. It seemed as though during the stumble, his dear schnitzel had become wedged tightly within the toaster's slit-like opening. He tugged and pulled, but it only seemed to be making matters worse. Every way he moved made matters worse.

"Master Kenobi, I am terribly-" began Threepio, stopping short when he got a glance at the Jedi Master's situation. "Oh my."

"Not good." Obi-Wan said tightly. "Threepio, you need to help me!"

Threepio seemed at a loss for words.

"Very well, sir, I'll inform security to-"

"No, no!" Obi-Wan said quickly. "Just...just pull me out."

"I beg your pardon, sir? Pull you-"

"Yes! Pull me out! Just do it!" Obi-Wan commanded panickedly. Padme would be coming home at any moment.

"Very...very well, sir!" Threepio said uncertainly, inching towards the Jedi Master. He wrapped his brittle arms around Obi-Wan's waist, gripping his hips tightly.

"Ooh, its cold!" softly exclaimed Obi-Wan.

Threepio began to tug and pull in a series of mechanical grunts and whirring motors, but Obi-Wan did not budge. His dick strained white under the pressure, and the pain was even beyond his calming exercises.

"Just...just a little more!" frantically commanded Obi-Wan. Any minute now Padme would walk back and-

"What was that?!" Obi-Wan breathed, not daring to believe He could hear the distant sound of an elevator approaching. "It's Padme!"

Picking up the toaster in front of his groin, Obi-Wan hobbled away to a nearby closet and shoved himself in.

"Master Kenobi, what do-"

"Just tell her I'll stop by later!" hissed Obi-Wan from behind the door. He peered through a small crack, trying to keep his breathing to a minimum, his heart hammering hard.

After what seemed like an eternity the door of the elevator dinged open and indeed Queen Amidala herself strode in, a bag of groceries in each arm and dressed in a simple senatorial garb.

"Hello, Threepio. Could you help me with these please?" The Naboo asked softly, gesturing with her head to the two bags of groceries. Threepio looked at Padme, then back at the closet, then back at Padme, seemingly unable to make a solid decision.

"I...uh...I must...go...…" gobbled the protocol droid. Padme's eyes narrowed, and she too began looking at the closet behind Threepio.

"Is there something wrong with the closet, Threepio?" asked Padme suspiciously. Her eyes followed a trail of crumbs among the discarded robes leading towards the closet.

"Please, no…" breathed Obi-Wan, positively sweating gallons as his arms began to grow sore from hoisting the toaster near his groin. Threepio fussed and waved his arms in a panicked manner.

"Your Highness, I must implore you-"

"Who's robes are these, Threepio? What's going on?"

The Queen put her bags atop the kitchen counter and glared daggers at Threepio, who stood confused and baffled.

"I...well...it was...Master...Windu, your Highness…"

Padme seemed taken aback. She looked Threepio up and down for a couple more seconds before replying.

"Mace? But...what...why-"

"He...he came and...attacked...me…?" Threepio finished uncertainty.

Padme's eyebrows didn't seem to be able to get any higher on her forehead. There were many moments of silence during which Padme looked alternatively at Threepio, the closet, and the discarded robes along the floor, seemingly unable to draw any solid conclusions. Threepio compensated for the awkwardness by shuffling his way full-tilt out onto the landing deck and throwing himself off the edge.

Padme screamed and ran outside, peering over the edge and calling for security frantically.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan smiled through the closet. This was exactly the distraction he needed.

He flung himself out of the closet, using the Force to hoist his robes onto his shoulder, and escaped into the safety of the stairwell.

_Three Hours Later_

"I can't thank you enough, Dex." Obi-Wan said gratefully, patting his four-armed friend warmly as he held the notorious toaster in his hands, his schnoodle now safely dislodged from its temporary prison.

"Obi-Waaaaaan, not a problem, ol' pal, not a problem." the large besalisk replied jovially, waving all four of his arms as if to say it was nothing. "Believe me, this isn't the worst I've had to work with!"

Obi-Wan chuckled and waved goodbye, stepping out of Dexter Jettster's small shack located in the Coco district of Coruscant. He gazed up at the sky carefree, breathing in the rich scent of the many restaurants which lined the crowded street. He was free, with no more worries or pain.

Reflecting on the Jedi code, he supposed it would be prudent to return the toaster to its original owner.

Taking one of the holo-shuttles which would bring him back to 500 Republica, Obi-Wan made it in minutes thanks to his Presto ™ Card for Toronto City and surrounding settlements.

Abandoning the use of a back entrance, Obi-Wan opted for a more subtle approach.

Stepping smartly out of a nearby window onto a ledge, Obi-Wan (legs infused by the Force) leapt nearly 500 meters upward to land directly onto the windowsill of Padme's apartment.

The window lock was easy to unfasten with a simple twitch of his mind. He landed in a crouched position, taking quick note of the apartment. No-one seemed to be home.

Being sure to keep his footsteps to a quiet pattern, Obi-Wan made his way over to the kitchen and opened the familiar cupboard, where he was able to easily fit the toaster back into its original spot.

Nodding to himself, he was just backing out of the room when a sudden voice nearly made him soil his robes.

"Obi-Wan? Is that you?"

Lights flickered on, and Padme stood in a robe, rubbing her eyes tiredly and looking concerned at her unexpected guest.

"Oh...hello there." Obi-Wan replied lamely, attempting to feign as though he was supposed to be there all along. "Um...you look tired." he commented.

Padme rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"I suppose you've already heard, but I was testifying all day in court. Apparently, Master Windy broke into my apartment earlier today and tried to attack Threepio! With any luck he'll be expelled from the Jedi Order and hung, the filthy ni-"

"Oh, I'm...I'm very sorry to hear that Padme." Obi-Wan stumbled across his own words, thankful that he had at least returned the evidence. "I can see you're tired. I'll be on my way...perhaps another time would be better."

Obi-Wan made his way back to the window, stepping back onto the sill. Just before jumping back down onto the below ledge, he peeked his head back in to catch Padme as she was returning to her room.

"Oh, and you should get your thermostat fixed! I noticed it was quite hot in there."

Padme turned around, a look of confusion etched onto her delicate features.

"The thermostat...but...there's nothing wrong with it. Are you okay, Obi-Wan?'

Obi-Wan didn't reply for a moment.

"Yes...yes, I'm fine. I'll see you later, senator."

He waited until Padme had gone back to bed. Obi-Wan had just leapt down from the window...and he was all alone.

Quietly, he stole into the kitchen, where he removed the clever 'out of order' sign he had posted on it hours earlier. He quietly chuckled from the dark recesses of his hood, removing also the small compact camera he had installed on the thermostat.

Hands trembled as he fitted the data into the holo-projector he had brought with him. His billed mouth salivated profusely when he got a look at the Obi-ass he had captured on video...to share with the whole world.

Jar-Jar Binks lifted back his hood and jerked his schnitzel maniacally to the empty kitchen, revelling in his long-awaited victory.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: ASHOKA IS 18 IN THIS STORY. NO KIDDIE DIDDLING. YOU KIDDY DIDDLERS.

**Portion 1: I know you were here…**

Sweat glazed Obi-Wan's forehead as he sat nervously on Padme's luxurious lounge chair. His anxiety was getting the better of him and his mind was racing. He looked out at the beautiful sunset that silhouetted the endless Coruscant skyline, though this beautiful sight offered him no reassurance. Why had she summoned him here? Did she somehow find out about the incident with the toaster? He wasn't sure, but he would soon find out. Padme entered the room to his right, adorned in a flowing grey skirt, hair done up in an elaborate series of braids. He stood in her presence.

"Good evening, Senator," he said with a pleasant smile, trying to keep his true unease from the woman before him, "Is everything alright?" She smiled,

"Yes General Kenobi, please take a seat." He smiled again and nodded before sitting down, Padme doing the same across from him. "I'm glad you got my message, we need to talk."

The Jedi tensed up, does she know? He had to keep his cool.

"That's...why I'm here." He said as casually as he could. She smiled before looking down at the marble floor in a bashful fashion,

"General Kenobi, I...know the last time you were here something happened." Obi's eyes went wide. This was not good. "I know that you had…" She chuckled to herself, "An incident..." The Jedi general averted his eyes from the senator out of shame.

"Senator you don't need to continue, I'm dreadfully embarrassed and am so sorry, I can explain everything." Padme chuckled again before getting up and sitting next to Obi-Wan,

"No need…" she put one arm around him and used the other to point into the opposite wall where the Jedi now noticed a security camera with a full view of the kitchen. Obi blushed and shook his head. He was so embarrassed. This wasn't how it is supposed to be. Padme put her other arm around him and laughed,

"Obi-Wan its ok! Really! Stuff like that happens all the time!" Obi couldn't even manage any words. "In a way I'm kind of glad it happened…" The Jedi paused for a moment before taking a glance at the senator who was eyeing him up and down, "I watch that security recording quite often actually…" She put one of her hands on his thigh. The Jedi jumped at her touch but only at first, though sworn to celibacy, Obi-Wan couldn't help but fall into her. She pulled him closer and began to whisper in his ear; "I never wanted to be a toaster so bad…" She began kissing his neck and clenched the Jedi general's orange-sized balls. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed this. He needed her right now. He returned her kisses and began to lift her skirt to put a firm hand on her thick ass...she wasn't wearing panties. A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. She moaned and pulled him on top of her. He hastily removed his flowing robes to reveal his hardcut, sweaty muscular frame. The senator took a moment to admire the Jedi Master's physique before biting her lip and looking straight into his eyes. It was then that Obi-Wan unsheathed his 11 inch cock and plunged the veiny saber seep into Pasme's warm and moist womanhood. She shuddered as he impaled her.

"Oh Master Kenobi…" She moaned, eyes rolling into her head. He smiled as he began to devastate that pussy. He savagely thrusted in and out of the squirming, moaning mess of a woman. Her double D sized breasts bouncing which each thrust, their erect nipples visible through the thin grey fabric. The Jedi sensed he was coming to his climax and began to hastily extract his member, but Padme wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in even deeper. Overwhelmed by the unparalleled pleasure coursing through him, Obi exploded deep inside her. She let out a cry of pleasure as she limply fell back, eyes closed, and a wide smile.

"Another happy landing." Said Obi-Wan out of breath, wiping a lock of hair off his face.

**Portion 2: The scent of betrayal**

_3 Months later…_

Anakin entered Padme's apartment with a smile on his face, it had been so long since he had seen his love and he could not wait to get his hand(s) on her again. Right as he entered the livingroom however, he noticed something was off. There was a familiar odour surrounding the lounge, he couldn't quite identify it but he did recognize it all the same. Before he could dwell too long on this, Padme entered the room in nothing but a towel, her hair wet from the shower.

"Hey Ani!" she said with a smile, "how was your mission on Cortosis?" Anakin returned her smile and leaned against the wall, arm(s) crossed,

"Went rather smoothly, General Styx and I held our ground and liberated the entire planet." she began putting her hair up,

"Oh Ani, that's wonderful!" She began walking away but Anakin followed,

"Yeah...but I'm so happy to see you again Padme. You're even more beautiful than when I left."

"That's nice." Padme said with a chuckle. Anakin, perturbed by her lack of interest, presented a red box with a ribbon on it from his backpack.

"Got this for you…" Padme went for it but he hid it behind his back. "Ha ha!"

"Come on!" Urged Padme, smiling, "I want to see it! what is it?" Ani Laughed again before finally handing over the box. Padme opened it to reveal a red satin dress on the inside. "Oh Ani its beautiful." She gushed. The Jedi approached her again arms outstretched. She took a step back.

"What is it?" he asked, concern making his face. Padme shook her head,

"Its...its nothing don't worry baby." She gave an unconvincing smile, "I gotta go get dressed for the meeting, bye." She sauntered off to her room. Anakin sat there puzzled, what could be going on? Why was she acting like this? Usually whenever he got home from a mission she'd jump right on him. He plopped himself down on the lounge and buried his head in his hand(s). That was when he smelt it again...that familiar odour. He looked up at the ceiling and pondered it, trying to place it in his memories...until, finally he had it. It suddenly all made sense. He ran his hand over the lounge and brought it up to his nose...Obi-Wan's cock.

**Portion 3: A friendship in flames**

Anakin ascended the steps of the Jedi temple with a righteous pace. He stormed through the doors and great halls until he finally saw his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, whistling to himself and aimlessly roaming the structure's needlessly large corridors.

"Master." Anakin said with venom in his voice, Obi-Wan turned and flashed a knowing grin at his young apprentice. "Oh, hello there." Anakin scowled at his master and said nothing. Obi-Wan's smile fell slightly but still marked his face, "Something wrong?" Anakin again remained silent, only peering at his master, his rage bubbling up inside of him. "Anakin-" began Obi, reaching for his apprentice's arm, but Ani pulled away,

"Don't touch me motherfucker!" Obi-Wan looked left and right at the few other Jedi in the corridor witnessed the outburst,

"Anakin, just tell me what's wrong." Anakin looked on his master in disbelief.

"You KNOW what's wrong. Even now you deny your part in this." It was then Obi-Wan put it all together.

"Ah…" He said, keeping eye contact with Skywalker, while letting a grin cross his face, "Well it isn't my fault you couldn't keep her satisfied, my very young apprentice." Anakin's anger getting the better of him, he began to reach for his lightsaber. Obi, noticing this, placed his hand on his own saber, letting a grimace shape his face. "After all I've taught you, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you, Padawan?." After several moments in silence passed the tension was broken when a livid Mace Windu came between them.

"Young Skywalker, Master Kenobi, The council is assembling shortly, walk with me." The two silently obeyed and followed him. "I sense a great deal of conflict between the two of you."

"We're quite alright Master Windu, just a minor spat." Anakin shot a vile glare at his master and remained silent. The three Jedi entered the council chamber and each took a seat on it's round chairs. Yoda, Shaak ti, Yarael Poof, Yaddle, Plo Koon, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, Eth Koth, Adi Gallia, Even Piell, Oppo Rancisis, Coleman Kcaj, Depa Billaba, Stass Allie and a hologram of Ki-Adi-Mundi were already in attendance.

"Begin we must." Began Yoda, "Long and tiresome this war is. Prioritize we must."

"Agreed" Spoke Plo Koon through his muffling mask, "Is there any pressing matters that we wish to address?" The blue-white hologram of Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up,

"What about the droid attack on the wookies?"

Oppo raised a protesting claw and shook his bearded head,

"Ridiculous! We are spread so thin as it is! Those apes can fend for themselves for now! Why not focus on spending the temple's budget on that pool we were promised!"

A wave of agreement spread across the room. Anakin, too upset to focus on the meeting, turned to look at Obi-Wan who sat there casually, feet up on a coffee table chewing gum and sending messages over his comlink, laughing at each notification he got. Anakin couldn't believe how disrespectful and obnoxious his master was being. Obi looked up from his comlink to see Anakin giving him the stink eye. Obi flashed him a casual smile before an air of urgency crossed his face. He stood before the council who all stopped their clambering to look at him.

"I apologize, there's something I must attend to." spoke him.

"This is the most inappropriate master Kenobi." Windu spoke up, surprised. Obi-Wan smiled,

"I'm afraid it is urgent, Master Windu," He turned to look at Anakin, "There is a senator that calls for my attention."

"Very well, Master Kenobi." Windu replied, "May the force be with you."

"Yeah." Said Obi-Wan as he headed out the door, flashing a smile at Anakin before it shut behind him. Anakin, in a fit of rage, stood and went for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Windu said in sour way.

"I need to go too! Something came up! You let Obi-Wan leave!"

"No, I let MASTER Obi-Wan leave. Take a seat, Young Skywalker."

**Portion 4: The Jedi Council**

Yoda clapped his hands together once and the blinds dimmed around the council chambers. All of the Masters focused their attention to the middle of the room where a hologram projector rose slowly from the depths of the floor.

"Begin, we will," Yoda spoke to his Jedi pupils. "Master Ti?"

"Here." replied the red-skinned Trogruta.

Yoda peered at his clipboard for a moment before making a small tick confirming Shaak Ti's presence. He looked up again and continued.

"Master Poof?"

"Here."

Another tick.

"Master Yaddle?"

"Here, I am."

Yoda nodded, ticking once again.

"Master Koon?"

"I am here."

Yoda scanned the room, searching for the elusive Kel Dor. He spotted him in his regular seat waiting patiently for the Grand Master to confirm his being there. Yoda checked the box.

"Mas- I mean, Young Skywalker?"

Anakin rose from his seat in a bound and waved his arms angrily about the room.

"Jesus! FUCK! How long is this going to-"

"TAKE A SEAT, YOUNG SKYWALKER." Mace thundered from his domain.

Anakin stood breathing heavily for a moment before reluctantly throwing himself back into his chair. His leg refused to stop bouncing anxiously and he looked repeatedly out the window towards Padme's apartment.

"Master Kolar?" Yoda sounded from his chair.

"Present."

Yoda marked off Kolar's name though still faced the Zabrak Master.

"Our thanks, we extend to you, Master Kolar, for the wonderful pastries at the Jedi Fundraiser last night."

Agen waved a hand as if to say it was nothing.

"Nothing at all, Master Yoda, nothing at all. I can send you the recipe if you'd like!"

"Splendid, that would be. Truly wonderful, the culinary expertise of the Zabrak."

Yoda chuckled and moved onto the next name.

"Master Tiin?"

"Here."

Yoda checked off his name.

"Master Kenobi?"

There was a moment of silence.

"He's not here, Master Yoda." replied Mace gently. Yoda furrowed his brow and peered around the room.

"No, no, here he was! Saw him, I did!"

Mace gave a half grin and sighed knowingly.

"No, he WAS here. He left, remember?"

Yoda kept up his protests.

"No, remember that I do not! Trust it, I do not! Sure, are you?"

"I assure you, Master Yoda, Master Kenobi was indeed here, but he left to take care of some business with a senator."

Anakin felt his blood pressure slowly rising. He gritted his teeth and bit his tongue to prevent him from screaming into the abyss of torment that filled his heart. The list only seemed to grow longer. His robes were growing more uncomfortable and sweaty at the thought of his Master 'seeing' to his wife.

"Master Koth?"

"Present."

Yoda ticked off the name, but suddenly seemed to remember something. He put down his clipboard and addressed the entire chamber.

"A gentle reminder, next Saturday, a diplomatic galla on Geonosis, you may attend. Remind you, I must, before I forget. Hehehehehe!"

The entire council burst out laughing. All except for Anakin, who was now completely red in the face.

The hologram of Ki-Adi-Mundi crackled and spoke up.

"hHow much will the tickets go for? And, I must ask, is there another 50/50 draw, like last year's? Or are we bringing back the notorious silent auction?"

Yoda hummed to himself, pondering the questions he was unexpectedly barraged with.

"Not sure, I am. Get back to you on that, I will. 50 Republic Credits, the tickets will go for, I know for sure. The 50/50, I think it is. Though rumours, dark rumours, circling about the return of the silent auction."

The rest of the masters cracked some smiles at this proclamation. The silent auction was famous among Coruscant.

Yoda returned his gaze to his clipboard.

"Master Gallia?"

"Here."

Yoda crossed off her name.

"Master Piell?"

"Here, Master Yoda."

Yoda smiled and gave a little tick.

"Master Rancicis?"

"Present."

Yoda ticked off his name.

Anakin's foot could not stop tapping the council floor. He was downright desperate to get out of this fucking nightmare. He glanced once at his watch. Nearly half an hour had passed since Obi-Wan had left. That was more than enough time for him to take an air-taxi to Padme's apartment-

"Anakin, for the love of the Force, please pay attention to the proceedings." shot Mace from his seat. He fixed Anakin a steely gaze before returning his attention back to Yoda. Anakin closed his eyes and breathed heavily, feeling blood pound in his ears.

"Master Kcaj?" Yoda continued after Anakin's infraction.

"Here."

"Thank you." replied Yoda. He ticked off his name.

"Master Billaba?"

"Present."

Yoda pencilled in Master Billiba's name.

"Master Allie?"

"Here, Master."

Yoda crossed off her name.

"Your weekend, how was it on the Outer Rim, Master Allie?"

"Oh it was wonderful, Master Yoda. My battalion of clones and I successfully freed the planet from the oppressive Separatist occupation!"

"Truly wonderful to hear! Warm feelings, it brings to my heart."

Anakin let out a contemptuous chuckle at this latest exchange. Mace's previous smile at listening to Master Yoda speak was wiped off his face in an instant as he snapped his head towards Anakin.

"Skywalker, how many times in this session do I have to remind you to keep the peace!"

Anakin laughed shrilly, gazing out the window and feeling through the Force any sign of activity from Padme's apartment. He did not like what he felt.

Yoda continued his trudge through the list of Jedi Master's.

"Master Windu?"

"Present, Master Yoda." replied Mace, never taking his eyes off of Anakin.

Yoda hummed and checked off Mace's name.

"Finally, Master Mundi?"

"Well...here and NOT here, Master!" Ki-Adi-Mundi said with a grin, gesturing to his ghostly hologram appearance.

The room erupted into laughter. Anakin could only bury his face into his hands and hold back tears which threatened to flood the council chamber.

**Portion 5: The Jedi Council: Portion II**

Yoda finally stored his clipboard in a small brown satchel and straightened, gesturing to let Even Piell, council treasurer, take the floor. Master Piell nodded and cleared his throat, addressing the entire council.

"As Master Rancisis had brought up before the meeting, we have to talk about budgets, guys." Everyone nodded as Piell continued, "This quarter we have spent more than the last two quarters combined. This is a trend that just isn't feasible and it cannot continue. If we want the pool, we are going to have to make sacrifices, ok?``A wave of nods and murmurs of agreement arose from the chamber. Piell carried on, " As treasurer, I've been entrusted with our financial information and I've seen some rather frivolous spending, a lot of charging to the Temple's credit line. We're talking personal purchases, luxury goods and dinners at the Manarai and such. I won't say who it is, you know who you are, no need to embarass you in front of everyone but I ask on behalf of all of us here, please stop."

Plo Koon chimed in,

"Have we gotten a quote for the Pool's construction yet? Have we decided on the contractors?" Piell smiled,

"Great questions Plo, I'm glad you brought that up. The answers are yes and no."

Anakin stared off into space, as he fought tooth and nail to keep his white-hot anger hidden, all the while he could feel Windu's judgemental gaze searching for any possible misstep so that he could jump on the opportunity to harp on him. "The truth is we have a lot of options, there are three in particular we are considering to be the best course of action, accounting for the pool's size, our budget and fair wages for the workers and maintenance for the droids. I cannot say we have a final decision yet but I can say that I personally feel that the _Core Worlds Engineering™ _offer is the way to go, in my opinion."

"Very interesting, very interesting." Yoda nodded, "Meditate on this I will. Master Poof, something to say you have?"

"Well," Master Poof began, smile gracing his pale mousey face, "As you all know, we have the bi-annual karaoke night coming up this August, and unfortunately due to this anonymous spender and Master Windu's recent legal fees, we are awfully short on funds. I propose a cut to the bake sale's funding in order to allocate more time and resources to the karaoke night. Thoughts?"

Controversy filled the room.

"Is that really necessary Yarael?" Questioned a wondering Agen Kolar, "I mean, to some of us here, myself included, the bake sale is just as, if not more important than the karaoke night."

"Yeah," Piped up Master Billaba, "where would the additional funds go to anyways? The catering?"

"No," Spoke Yarael again, "It was going to go towards a bigger venue, Dex's can get crammed sometimes. I was thinking the Outlander Club might be the way to go."

"The Outlander Club? The Outlander Club?!" Spoke up a now flustered Yaddle, "That sleazy, womp rat pit? Please."

Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded, before adding,

"And you're lucky Obi-Wan isn't here, hearing you talking shit about Dex's and all. Dex has been nothing but accommodating to us for years."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Mundi, I'm not talking shit, Dex's is a wonderful establishment and he's a great guy, it's just...it's a little small, that's all."

"Personally, I find this whole idea to be ridiculous." Spoke Yaddle, shaking her little green head.

"You pointy-eared slut!" Yarael suddenly exploded. The council gasped. "You guys never let me do things my way! What's the point of electing me as event planner if you don't ever let me contribute!"

"Don't you dare grovel at me you long-necked, giraffe-looking fuck!" Yaddle cried out, eyes narrowing at the swaying Master Poof, "I'll snap that pencil neck of yours in seconds, cunt."

"If you could even reach it, you fucking bitch!" Poof snarled in retaliation.

"Wow...really smug eh? That's not funny...you know I have a spine condition. Ass." Yaddle said, deeply offended.

"Now you're playing the victim? Oh boo hoo! No way." Poof feigned a look of exaggerated concern, "I know you were just waiting to lash out at me. Always quick to cut me off. The accident was fucking 15 years ago, Yaddle! Move on! Everyone else did." Yaddle's eyes began to water.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Poof. Stop it."

"Playing the lion when all you are is a lamb. Pathetic. I will skin you alive, tan your hide, and sell it at the local market for cheap you overripe avocado-headed whore!"

"That's enough, Poof, you've made your point." Windu spoke up, exasperated. This little charade between Yaddle and Poof was a regular occurrence at council meetings, "Anyways, Piell, can you fill us in on our tax receipts?"

Anakin, unable to endure this any longer, put up his hand. Windu sighed,

"Yes young Skywalker?"

"Can I go to the washroom?" Anakin fibbed.

"I don't know…" Challenged Mace, "...can you?" The room again erupted into laughter, even Yaddle and Poof, former conflict forgotten. "You can hold it." dismissed Windu.

"Please?" Persisted Anakin. Windu pondered for a moment, before getting up out of his chair and walking over towards the younger jedi, extracting the hall pass from the inside of his robes,

"Why do you feel you deserve this pass, Anakin?" he inquired condescendingly.

"Because I really have to tinkle." Anakin shot back with a mocking sneer. Mace shook his head and scoffed, before pushing the pass against Anakin's chest.

"Make it fast."

**Portion 6: Hello there**

Anakin stood outside the temple, hoping to hail a taxi before Windu noticed his prolonged absence. Growing impatient at all the cabs that seemed to ignore him, Anakin was thrilled to hear a familiar voice.

"Need a lift?" Spoke a jolly Dexter Jettster, holding up a set of speeder keys.

"Hello Dex!" Anakin said, "That would be wonderful, could you drop me off at Padme's? She...forgot something in the senate building and I need to return it to her." Dex Smiled a toothy grin,

"But of course! Hop in!" The two of them entered Dex's cherry red speeder and took to the skies.

"So Dex, what were you doing in this part of the city?" Anakin asked,

"Well, uh...I was...I had to...get a few...things." He replied. Anakin cocked one of his eyebrows, Dex was not himself.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" the Jedi pressed further.

"Um...brooms. Yeah, brooms." Dex said, clearly nervous.

"You had to come all the way downtown to buy brooms? Why not go to the market right by your house?" Anakin imposed.

"They were all out." Dex said, swallowing hard and wiping sweat from his brow.

"Of brooms?" Anakin narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Dex responded. Anakin could sense something was very wrong here.

"When's the last time you saw Obi-Wan?" He asked, plane expression marking his face. Dex never took his eyes off the 'road', but he did let out a nervous laugh,

"Obi-Wan? HA! It's been a long time...really." Anakin knew this was not the case.

"Dex I know-" A sudden burst of smoke and sparks erupted from the back of the speeder, cutting off Anakin's spilling of the beans.

"Oh no!" spoke a suspiciously calm Dex, "Looks like we'll have to stop for maintenance." Anakin rolled his eyes. It just wasn't his day today.

"Pull over, I've been building speeders since I was a child, I'll fix it." Anakin commanded, sighing heavily at the thought of yet another delay.

Dex gently parked the speeder atop one of Coruscant's many buildings. The two got out and Anakin popped open the left engine's maintenance hatch. He scowled. Given his advanced knowledge, Anakin knew sabotage when he saw it. Before he could confront his 'help' about the matter, he heard the familiar hum of a blaster power up behind him.

"Why, Dex?" Dex stood there, blaster pistol in hand, shaking and crying.

"I'm sorry Skywalker. I cannot let you ruin date night."

This pushed Anakin over the edge. He drew his lightsaber.

"If I have to shoot you, I will." Dex threatened.

Anakin turned away from Dax and out at the skyline.

"You will try." Anakin moves fast as lightning, all the rage he had experienced today

funneled into this single fluid motion. Dex's blaster beamed three shots that missed by a mile, as Anakin was already behind him. A flash of blue energy burned a whole straight through Dex's chest. He let out a wretch of pain as he looked down at the lightsaber's blinding light.

"I'm...sorry." He managed.

"I know." Anakin said, shedding but a single tear for the noble businessman. Dex's body went cold and limp. Anakin would end this. Now. Once he finally hailed a taxi, he ran up the front steps of Padme's apartment and ran into the lobby.

**Portion 7: This is the way**

He could not move fast enough through the lobby of the 500 Republica, Padme's luxurious apartment building. He nearly slammed into the wall from running at full tilt, pressing repeatedly the elevator button. Why did her apartment have to be on the 500th floor? Why?

Anxiety and stress ached through Anakin's body. The entire day felt like a whole week melded into one. How could Obi-Wan do this? Why was he such a dick all of the sudden? All of these questions and more haunted Anakin as he watched the elevator indicator move down each floor with a mocking _DING!_

"Come on, MOVE!" screamed Anakin out of pure rage, smacking the wall with his powerful mechanical hand. Almost immediately a peevish looking Ithorian, dressed in a uniform to suggest he was the hotel manager, came bustling around the corner with his eyes narrowed.

"Sir, what on earth is the commotion-" which was as far as he got before Anakin locked him in a deadly force grip. The Ithorian gasped and clawed at the nonexistent hands slowly etching the life away from him. Anakin poured all of his malice and ill-will towards the situation into this grip until, finally, with a deafening SNAP, the Ithorian fell to the floor. Dead.

Anakin stood breathing heavily for an instant. Blood pounded in his ears as he replayed the last few moments. How could he lose control of the situation like that? Two beings were already dead because of Obi-Wan...and how many more would die before the end of all this?

With an incredible amount of reluctance, Anakin moved away from the elevator door and stood silently in the middle of the Lobby, holding his face in his hands. This wasn't the way. If he wanted to get back at Obi-Wan, he would have to hit him where he hurt the most...his heart.

Suddenly, Annie looked up, a wild expression on his rapidly aged face. He knew _exactly_ what he needed to do to exact the perfect revenge. He raised his comlink to his mouth and established a connection with Padme's trusted droid, R2D2.

"Artoo, you read me?" Anakin spoke, anxious to get out of here. A series of beeps and whistles came through loud and clear. Anakin smiled.

"I need you to plot us a course for Mandalore."

Fifteen standard minutes later and Anakin was screaming out of hyperspace in Padme's own transport from when she was Queen of Naboo. Anakin reflected on the fact that he was once rescued from a lifetime of slavery on this ship...now it seemed he was enslaved to it in a twisted turn of events. Anakin scowled. He would rather be doing literally anything else other than exacting revenge on the man he once called a brother...but it was necessary.

Punching in some complex codes, Anakin angled the silver sleek Nubian starfighter down towards Mandalore's capital, Keldabe. It was a hub bustling full of tradesmen full of grain, chicken, and soon to be revenge. The docking security would be certain to let him in. After all, the Duchess Satine and Padme were known to be good friends. Except the Duchess would not be meeting with Padme today.

"Nubian Starfighter, what is your business?" crackled a brisk voice from the intercom on the ship. Anakin smiled and pressed the response button.

"I am looking for Duchess Satine. I'm here on...Jedi business."

Almost immediately the docking light flashed green and Anakin was cleared to enter.

"Nubian, the Duchess is anxious to meet with you."

_Of course she would be_, scoffed Anakin's inner dialogue. The Duchess would be expecting none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was little known to the Jedi council that Obi-Wan himself had a secret love interest...the Duchess Satine. Anakin was well aware of this little charade, and was intent on making this game his own.

Anakin marched proudly up to the embroidered door which led to Satine's personal quarters. He stopped before two burly Mandalorian guards, beating batons raised. Anakin stood stoically. He put his hands on his hips and challenged the guards with a challenging stare.

A nearby intercom crackled and a soft feminine voice rang out.

"The Bull, Henry, let him pass."

The two guards hesitated for a moment before reluctantly sheathing their weapons but never turning their masks away from the newcomer Jedi. Anakin smiled and opened the door.

The threshold gave birth to a wide open room filled with colourful drapes, exquisite art, and a ridiculously large bed laden smack in the middle of the room. Sitting on the bed eating a bowl of juicy looking grapes lay the Duchess Satine herself. Her face was fair, with sharp, elegant features, silky blonde hair which was done in a loose bun on the back of her head, and piercing blue eyes which seemed to peer right into Anakin's soul.

Anakin did not stop his gait towards the bed. He had no fear here. He knew what had to be done.

"I must say, I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little...older." slyly spoke Satine. She popped another grape into her mouth playfully, the corners of her mouth curling into what might become a smile.

"Duchess Satine. I believe you know who I am." Spoke Anakin firmly. His mechanical hand grasped his one of flesh. The tension in the room was unbearable.

"Indeed I do know. Though I wonder why Master Obi-Wan Kenobi would send his..._young_ apprentice to me when he could have come here himself."

Anakin scoffed. He knew damn well why Obi-Wan wasn't here.

"My master is getting old...he wants his precious Satine seen to properly.

At these words Satine violently threw her bowl of grapes to the wall where they smashed into a trillion tiny pieces. She howled a feral howl of primal lust and ripped back her restrictive royal garments, revealing her exquisite Mandalorian body to Anakin's bulging eyes. She walked directly over to her bedside table and rummaged for something in the depths of her drawers. Anakin peered playfully, tugging off his own robes as he did so. What was the Duchess playing at?

Anakin soon had his answer. When Satine turned around, she was wearing nothing but the finest Mandalorian helmet the young Jedi had ever had the pleasure of seeing in his life. It was ivory white with a matte-like finish, complimenting the Duchess's fair skin perfectly.

"THIS IS THE WAY!" proclaimed Satine, her voice deepened through the voice modulator on the helmet. She rapped her enclosed fist across her chest, and the game was on!

By this time Anakin had already let his heavy Jedi robes fall to the ground, revealing his absolutely stunning 13-inch 'lightsaber' dangling perilously from his chiseled body. Satine squealed like a stuck pig and hastened towards the young Skywalker, arms outstretched. However, Anakin had a different game in mind. With his heightened Jedi athleticism, Anakin moved like lightning. Before Satine knew what hit her, Anakin was already behind her. Anakin grabbed her in his literal iron-grip and forcefully bent the mandalorian over the bed.

"Anakin! I-" she began with a playful chuckle, but this was cut short when the jedi warrior plunged his salami staff into her hoo-ha. Pleasure tore through her body as his orange-sized testicles smacked agaisnt her puckered asshole. Satine growled like a bantha as her whole body shuttered and squirmed. Her pussy was leaking like a damaged moisture vaporator back home on tatooine….Anakin smiled, no risk of tetanus this time. Anakin's battle hardened muscles flexed as he gripped the royal woman's sweaty shoulders. My golly was this ever nice.

"Anakin! Don't stop!"

Anakin laughed,

"Now why would I ever wanna do that you filthy whore!" The dutchess was never spoken to like that in her life, and admired how fearless her jedi fuck-buddy was...but just how fearless was he? She intended to figure that out. Without warning, she pushed him out of her with a satisfying pop. "Hey! What the hell!" Anakin complained, his soaking wet member now pulsating and dangling between his legs. The dutchess smiled as she pressed a button on her bedside, ensnaring anakin in a white-blue containment field. Anakin gasped as he was lifted from the ground and subsequently suspended in the air.. He was left helpless, rotating slowly in the air like a fresh roast chicken. Ray shields...he was supposed to be smarter than this!

"Traitor," Anakin teased. His mouth curled into a playful smile as Satine regarded her prey with a thoughtful gaze.

"I had nothing to do with this, I assure you!" Satine pleaded, but Anakin knew better. He bit his lip seductively and felt Satine's longing for his body through the Force.

"Am I just a piece of meat to you?" Anakin challenged. There was a correct response…

"Does the pope wear a tall hat?" Satine rolled her r's sexily.

"YES!" Anakin shouted, excited at knowing the answer. Satine squacked and hit Anakin in the face with a metal pipe. Blood poured shamelessly down the young Jedi's front, but other than the solemn grunt he gave, he continued to look on silently. I guess you could say this is when things were knocked into 12th gear. The Mandalorian left like a lemur on to Anakin's levitating frame and rode his throwing meat-saber like a New England stallion. She rived in pleasure as she proceeded to squint and pretend the awestruck face of Anakin was instead of Jedi Master Yoda. The thought of his small green hands on her breasts and unkempt talons digging into supple flesh drove her over the edge as she and Anakin both climaxed.

**Portion 8: Honeymoon**

Jakku was the perfect sort of dirt-ball where a Jedi and senator could wed in secret. Its derelict expanses of desert left little to the imagination and even less to the eyes. It wasn't much but it was exactly what Padmé and Obi-Wan needed. The ceremony was small, only having a couple of the local riffraff from the cantina attend to take advantage of the full martini bar. To Padmé it was easily the best wedding she had ever had and would remember it always. If Obi-Wan was honest, he did not remember much of it. This was, in part, to his own abuse of the aforementioned martini bar, but also due to the fact that he had not been feeling himself. He didn't know if it was the unfamiliar food or the constant punishing sunlight but Obi-Wan was sweating like a pig and had a horrific lurch in his stomach. Were it not for the enticing view of nearly every one of Padmé's womanly features on display in her wedding gown and the promise of unparalleled sexual pleasure that waited him in their luxury suite, he probably would not of rolled out of bed this morning. The Jedi Walked into the suite and gawked at the golden furnishings and fine lavender cushions that littered the room. Crystalline trays filled to the brim with precious gems and diamonds were left out on seemingly every marble table and countertop. 'This is the lifestyle of royalty?' Obi-Wan said to himself, 'I could definitely get used to this…'.

"King Kenobi…." Spoke a seductive voice, coming from somewhere beyond the forest of luxurious red curtains which surrounded the master bedroom, adding an air of mystique to his lover's call. He tossed the curtains aside with a smile, and that's when he saw here there. Padmé's hair was a mess of waves and her robust feminine form was barely contained in a set of jet black lingerie and laying sprawled out before him on a bed of cold hard cash. She glared at him with her powerful eyes and gave a subtle hint of a smile,

"My King…your Queen awaits your company…". Kenobi's no no spot engorged.

"Hello there…" He said with a shimmer in his ocean blue eyes. Padmé loved it when he did that. She spread her legs and propped up herself with her arms.

"I need you to-" Padmé's request was cut short when Obi-Wan clutched his gut and doubled over on the nearest table. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright Obi-Wan?" The Jedi turned King looked at the bathroom which was on the far side of the room. Good golly he had to use the latrine. He knew what he had to do, but remained unsure if he had the strength to do it. He took one painful step after another and through sweat and tears made his way to the bathroom before planting himself firmly on the porcelain seat. This was going to be bad. Obi-wan braced himself for the ravaging that would undoubtedly ensue. A voracious, burning sensation filled his bowels as he tensed his innards in an attempt to rid himself of whatever plagued his intestines. The burning only increased in intensity as a horrific feeling of something moving in his gut made the Jedi's eyes widen in fear. Whatever it was it needed to get out of him and now. The pain and smell became unbearable as Kenobi gripped the sink next to him and gritted his teeth. Its time to end this. The Jedi pushed as hard as he could and felt a mass roughly the size of a football begin to inch out of his ass. Slowly, his sphincter worked the foreign body out of him. He was nearly free of its presence when he felt its attempt to climb back inside of him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kenobi screamed as he reached down with his hand to grab it. It was bulbous, wet and wriggled to his touch. Scared, he released it and heard it plop into the dirtied water. With reluctant haste, he stood and turned to face his aggressor. A small, yellow-brown pig-like creature lay there in a pile of shit. Unsure of its nature or origin and fearing for the safety of him and his new bride, Obi-Wan said nothing. He simply flushed. Obi-Wan exited the bathroom and, to his surprise Padmé was being held there by non other than Assaj Ventress who's blade cast a crimson shade on the exquisitely decorated room.

"Master Kenobi…how nice of you to bear witness to my assassination…this senator has quite the bounty on her head and I mean to collect." Obi-Wan delved deep into his strategic mind to evaluate the situation and weigh potential solutions. The Jedi combed the tight body of the former Sith and an idea popped into his keen mind. Obi-Wan spoke up,

"No! Wait! I have an offer! I can give you something far more valuable than the bounty!" Assaj cocked an eyebrow, as cautious as she was curious as to what the Jedi had in mind.

"And what would that be Kenobi?" Kenobi, without wasting a word, shook free of his Jedi robes and allowed his chiseled, kingly frame to fill the gaze of his Queen's aggressor. Assaj was without words. She pondered deeply about how after all these years of conflict she could ever hope to harm something so beautiful and noble. She dropped her cabers and bowed her head submissively. Obi-Wan flashed a look at his wife and asked,

"You down for a manage-a-trois mon petite canard?" Padmé laughed and nodded,

"Hell yeah!" Assaj immediately turned to Padmé and the two began to kiss passionately. Obi-wan grew increasingly erect as he watched the two women's bodies seamlessly ebb and flow together as if they were one. Padmé's far more voluptuous form contrasting with Ventress' slender, muscular frame. Obi-Wan with a smile, dove into the mess of bodies and exchanged kisses with the two beautiful women. Padmé hopped on top of him and implied herself on his bulging manhood. She roared, last in the ecstasy of feeling every pulse of the Jedi's cock. She began to ride him wildly as Assaj sucked Obi-Wan's nipples. Obi-Wan busted several times in Padmé before throwing her off of him and getting on top of the Sith turned bounty hunter. Without warning, he plunged his thundercock into her tight lil' hoohaw. Balls deep. She shuttered to his touch and he proceeded to fuck her into the next century as Padmé fisted his freshly bloodied and expanded ass. He nutted in Assaj a lot too. The next morning Kenobi awoke in a big ol' sweat. He turned over to face the women, last he had remembered they had fallen asleep to his left, however they were no longer there. He got up and rubbed his eyes. 'What a night!" He said to himself reminiscing in the tangle of libs and spiral of pleasure he had experienced only hours prior. His trip down memory lane was cut short however, as the unmistakable sound of his gals chuckling came from the bathroom. He stood and smiled, stretching his strong arms as he made his way to them. To his surprise the door swung open as the two of them stood there smiling, arms behind their backs.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a somewhat worried smile. The two women looked at each other and began to laugh again. "Padmé? Ventress?" He continued, worried they were mocking him.

"I'm pregnant…with twins." Padmé said aloud, holding out her piss drenched test.

"Me too." Said Ventress, extending her pale, skeletal arm, handing him yet another pissy wand. Obi-Wan's head was in a daze. He would be a father to four children? How could this be?

**Portion 9: Apprentice **

Anakin lugged his sore ass bad to his starship and left Mandalore. He was eager to leave. Satine did quite the number on his battered ass. Turns out the path to vengeance only brought him deeper into his depressive stupor. Did he not deserve love? He had been suffering for so long only to be cuckolded by his master and whipped by his mistress. He searched his feelings for the truth but the truth never came and that was the truth. Truly a tough truth to learn. Anakin sighed as he jumped to light speed back to Coruscant.

Anakin sat at the bar, staring down at the drink he held clutched in his artificial hand. He had been drowning himself in drink for hours in the hope that he would pass out and wake up, realizing this whole terrible situation is all a dream. However, this did not occur. It was his unfortunate reality. His self-pity was cut short when he heard a familiar voice call out behind him.

"Ey!" Spoke Elan Sel'Sabagno, with a twitch of his revolting antennae, "Wanna buy some death sticks?" Anakin didn't know if it was the drinks, his depression or some combination of both but he was easily swayed by the words of this purveyor of illicit substances.

"You know what?" Anakin began, downing his vodka and cran, "Yes, yes I would. How much?" Elan paused for a moment and leaned in closer, as if he had misheard the drunken Jedi and waited for him to repeat himself. "I said how much? I've got two tens and two twenties he3re in my wallet, republic dataries." He repeated. The peddler was shocked that someone had taken him up on his offer. He had a silver tongue for sure, but he was far from the top brass even in this lowly place. Though he worked hard for his pay, he was not one of those gold-clad Hutt cartel members who snorted their spice off the asscracks of twi-lek slave boys, oh no, he was in the trenches and it showed on his weathered face and dirtied clothes.

"For you, Jedi knight…I wish I could swing a deal but republic credits are no good here I'm afraid, I'm going to need something more real." Anakin, now having the full weight of his beverages hit him like a speeding pod-racer, knew one thing for sure, he needed those death sticks.

"Come with me." Anakin said with slurred speech and his best crack at a wink. He extended his his robotic hand to the dealer who bashfully accepted. The two of them retreated to the dark and relative quiet of the crack-den alley behind the pub. "What are we doing out here?" Asked a chuckling Elan, however, his query was halted by Anakin beaming him a powerful gaze with his stone-cold eyes.

"This real enough for ya?" Anakin grasped Elan's genitals much like the clutch of the noble Peregrin Falcon. Elan's mind raced. Before he could even react, Anakin fell to his knees and undid the dealer's trousers in nanoseconds. Elan was about to speak, but his words fell into nothingness the second Anakin's soft tongue began to massage his veiny phallus. Anakin began working the shaft and jamming his finger up where the sun don't shine. Elan was truly in heaven. He had never felt so appreciated, even if this was just an exchange of…well 'goods' ;) it sure felt real to him. Anakin's eyes went wide as a salty-frothy COCKtail filled his mouth. He gagged and spat before falling to the pavement below. Elan, still reeling from the pleasure of all Anakin had brought him, threw his stash of death sticks at the Jedi,

"Here…you've done more than fulfill your side of the bargain." Anakin vomited for hours.

Anakin was now smoking up and was stoned out of his gourd. He never knew he could feel this good and be alleviated of all the stress that occupied his life. He no longer thought of Obi-Wan, Padmé nor the horrific acts that mandolorean had enacted on his penis, causing irreparable damage. Instead he found his thought drifting through a mirage of dancing shapes and colours. This was something else.

Anakin awoke to the laughter of his peers.

"How are you supposed to succeed on your exams if you cannot even keep your eyes open?" Spoke a disenfranchised Professor Snape as he landed a disciplinary smack on the back of the young wizard's head.

"I'm sorry professor. It won't happen again." Snape sneered as he floated past his desk and resumed his position at the head of the lecture hall.

"turn to page 394…" He began as the third year Hogwarts students all sighed in unison. Hours later, Anakin vacated the classroom along with the number of others who had survived Snape's potions class. Young Skywalker just wanted to simply get back to his dormitory, but unfortunately he felt the tubby hands of Crabbe and Goyle firmly grasp his trembling shoulders. Anakin gulped and closed his eyes in an exhausted way.

"Going somewhere little orphan Annie?" Spoke Goyle, satiating his ravenous hunger by cramming a blueberry muffin into his toothy maw with his free hand.

"Yeah, travelling to a location by walking?" Boomed Crabbe in a mocking tone.

"Please…" Anakin pleaded, "Just let me go…"

"I bet he wants to be somewhere else, don't you think Boyle?" Continued Crabbe, turning to smile at his longtime pal, who in turn, shot back a similar smirk.

"I'd say so Crabbe….I would say he would like to be elsewhere." Goyle licked his chapped lips, "I hope I am not too bold to say he would walk there. With his feet."

"Bipedal locomotion to achieve movement….what a dork." Pressed Crabbe further, really hammering in their point. Each of their words were like a dagger to Anakin. Unforuntatly, his day would only get worse. The cobblestone wall before Anakin opened, and from it came the baddest bully of them all, Draco Agustus Malfoy, clad in luxurious crushed velvet and adorned with boastful baubles and fine jewelry. The undeniable king of Hogwarts did nothing but smile at his prey.

"Just let me pass. I beg you." Anakin begged, feeling Malfoy's goons tighten their already iron-grip. The decorated Slytherin raised a pale, regal hand, signalling for his two serfs to release him.

"I will…forgive this vile infracture…" He began in ethereal tones, "in the name of Malfoy it is said, done and law…" He extended his royal hand, furnished with a wealth of immaculate rings of gold and silver. Anakin nodded graciously and kissed the Malfoy family seal that marked the largest ring on the powerful child's delicate hand. "Go now." Anakin felt it again, the shapes. The colours. Malfoy's form, along with the very halls of Hogwarts began to fizzle and shift. "Go now, Skyguy." Repeated an increasingly blurry Malfoy, "Skyguy." He said again as the illusion lifted.

"Skyguy!" Spoke a worried Ashoka Tano as she wiped the sweat from her former master's brow.

"Who? Where? What?" Asked the sobering Jedi. Ashoka smiled as she stood up and gestured to her apartment, "It's me, my apartment, and I am babysitting you." She said with a chuckle, eyes combing Anakin up and down. Anakin then had a greater understanding his surroundings. He was laying on her bed, only wearing his pants, bandages wrapped around his midsection with a pink hint of blood seeping through.

"What happened to me?" Ashoka smiled as she knelt by his side again,

"You were high as a starfighter that's what happened, went through a whole pack of death sticks. You kept yelling at passersby and tried to break into the billabong store, you cut yourself on the glass."

"Oh my god…" Anakin said, burying his head in his hands. Ashoka put a comforting hand on his shoulder. This is when reality struck Anakin like a force kick to the gonads. The perfect girl was right there beside him this whole time. He didn't need no fancy mandalorean or even Padmé. He needed Ashoka. That much he knew for sure. He had wasted enough of his life wanting what was not real or out of reach. He needed to fix this. now. He kissed her. Gently at first, but then she embraced him, pulled close. The kiss became intense. She fell on top of him and straddled his waist. Anakin egged her closer, though the two were virtually joined. Ashoka sat up to remove her crop top, revealing her D-cup sized breasts. Anakin gawked at the alien's fun bags before fondling them gently, feeling her erect nipples under each of his fingers. Ashoka Thrashed to his touch and began to undue his pants, as the bulge she felt against her womanhood was enough to make her moist for him. As she pulled them off she was treated to the tantalizing sight of his 13" 'lightsaber' and orange sized testicles. She licked his throbbing member and attempted to work the tip with her mouth, though she could barely wrap her lips around the meaty mass. Anakin tossed and turned at the pleasure that racked his body and finally he could take it no longer. He positioned the young Padawan on his shaft and lowered her downward. The tight, moist hole stretched as Ashoka moaned in equal parts pain and pleasure. Anakin, unable to hold it any longer, let himself climax inside her. However she kept riding him, begging for more. Anakin couldn't help but utter vile incantations. Ashoka's eyes rolled back as she to joined in these occult dealings. Blood poured from Anakin's nipples and coated the young former-jedi as she began to snarl in latin. Innocent souls became unclean as her eyes rolled from white to black. The two convulsed wildly and foamed at the mouth as they levitated a full three feet off the bed. What a night!

**Portion 10: Marriage **

Many months later, Ashoka and Anakin stood there in the sands of Tatooine, hands interlaced.

"you may kiss the bride." Spoke reverend C-3P0 as he tossed flowers into the air. Anakin lifted Ashoka's veil and pressed his lips against hers. Uncle Owen and Aunt Berru clapped and clapped at this joint union. "What a wonderful ceremony!" Spoke Ashoka, enamoured by her new husband, stroking his newly-grown beard. He held her face gently,

"What a wonderful life." He responded passionately, as he placed his hand on her plump stomach, "Just imagine it…you, me, the kids…" He looked off to the binary sunset, "Its…perfect." Ashoka stood at his side, long white gown flowing with the wind. As they watched the Suns set in the distance. Little did they know however, their new life would already be in danger.

—Target Acquired: Ashoka Tano—

—Contact: Open

To be continued?….


End file.
